Wild Night Honeymoon
by Perseus12
Summary: Sequel of Whiskered Kunoichi and Card Mage. Naruko and Cana are now finally married. They are now on Paradise Island, and that night they're gonna do something 'wild erotic'. Futa Naruko x Cana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _Mashima Hiro_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki x Cana Alberona

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Guildhall of Fairy Tail**_

 _After they arrive at Magnolia from their mission, Naruko and Cana announce to the guild that they are now officially couple, the result everyone in the guild were thrilled for the lovely couple, the Guild Master himself was laughing proudly for Cana and Naruko; Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Levy had brightly stars on their eyes; Gildarts himself accept her baby girl's relationship with Naruko as he gave her warning glare. "If you hurt my Cana-chan, I'll hunt you down like fox in every corner of Earthland and Elemental Nations!" Naruko just snorted as she shrugged off his threat. "Pfft! Been there, done that, old man."_

 _Everyone in the guild were laughing at Naruko's antics while Gildarts shouted as he enlarge his head like a certain shinobi use Big-Headed Jutsu. "I'm not that OLD!"_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Konoha Academy**_

 _"ACHOOOO!"_

 _Inside the classroom, where chuunin teacher Iruka Umino was sneezing while he's teaching in the middle of the class with a snoot of his nose as everyone laughed at him loudly. He look at them as he also enlarge his head. "SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!"_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back at the Fairy Tail**_

 _*SMACK* He got smacked by Cana. "Don't shout my girlfriend, DAD!"_

 _"WAAAAAHHH! *Sniff*. . . My Cana-chan is hitting her daddy! WAAAAAHHHH!" Gildarts wailed nonstop as he hold Cana's waist. Cana just sigh of her father's embarassing antics as she muttered annoyance with a tick mark on her forehead. "What a big baby." While every member of the guild celebrating as Naruko using the lacrima talking/communicating her family, Minato and Kushina, back at the village then her folks were happy their girl has finally found her love._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Hills**

 **Cana's and Naruko's Bedroom**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Female clothing lead to the bedroom, where the sound of moaning, and grunting was heard as well as the sound of a bed rattling, Naruko grinned inwardly as Cana was on top riding her cock up-and-down, while Naruko clone#1 just stroking her head as Cana sucking the clone's cock as she's stroking Naruko clone#2's cock by her left-hand, and the Naruko clone#3 thrust on Cana asshole. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. While the original Naruko sucking Cana's breasts while her other groping her other breast as Cana began to feel more hornier and pleasure.

'Oh, yes! More, I want more! Give me more! Give me YOUR **CUM**!' Cana mentally said that outloud as Naruko and the clones sweating as they continue to give her more pleasure.

"Cana-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruko and the clones gave out their warning. Cana was in heat as she enjoyed getting fucked by her lover. 'Yes, Naruko-kun. GIVE US YOUR **CUM**!' Cana mentally said as Naruko and the clones gave their final thrusts.

"I'M CUMMING!" The Naruko and clones filled them up with her sperm/milk. Cana felt the clones filled their milk on her mouth, her pussy, and her ass. The clones vanished after Cana collapse on real Naruko as she panted happily.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Timeskip-**

Three months have passed since Naruko and Cana have become official couple, and now they now become wedded couple wives, everyone from guilds (Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel), and the Five Kages of Five Hidden Villages of Elemental Nations including Naruko's family and Konoha Rookie 11 were invited to their wedding.

( **A/N:** I gonna skip the wedding vows and reception)

After the wedding, the happy wedded couple or wives run out and they're off to their honeymoon destination on "Paradiso Island" as Cana tossed the bouquet into the crowd, the flowers seem to fly as kunoichis and mages are raising their arms in the air and it landed right into the hands of Ino Yamanaka, she grinned wide eyed and turned to Sai as he (true) smile at her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Paradiso Island, South of Fiore**

 **Paradiso Hotel**

 **Naruko's and Cana's bedroom**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the room, where Naruko and Cana unrobe their yukatas are now engaging in mating heat session as she put the **Sound Barrier no Jutsu** inside so other rooms may not hear them.

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Cana sucking Naruko's cock back-and-forth as she kneel in front of Naruko whose now standing while Naruko holding Cana's head and stroking her hair. "Kami! Your mouths so warm."

Cana making lewd sounds as she lifeted her beasts between Naruko's cock as she began stroking her before putting Naruko's cock back in her mouth. She sucked a few more times before Naruko felt her orgasm coming.

"Cana-chan, I'm gonna! AH!" Naruko put her hands on her head and blasted her to swallow all of Naruko's cum.

Cana struggled to keep all the white slime in her mouth. After about ten seconds Naruko finally stopped cumming. Cana looked up and had sperm dribbling out her mouth.

"Yummy." She licked her lips. "Thanks for the dinner, Naru-chan." Cana lie down the bed as she spread her legs and showing her pussy to Naruko then she gesture of her finger of 'Come and get it, big girl'.

Naruko instinctively pounced on Naruko growling lustfully as she started sucking on Cana's breast with her cock rubbing against her pussy making Cana emit moaning sounds of pleasure. Naruko stopped kissing Cana's breast as she aligned her cock against her entrance, but failing. Cana grabbed Naruko's cock gently stroking it. "There's no need to rush. You have all the night to take me." Cana said as she pushed Naruko's harden rod inside her causing her to gasp in pleasure as she moan."You're so really big."

"So tight, so warm,Cana-chan you feel so good!" Naruto growling as she gently thrusting into her warmth.

"Come on Naru-chan! Faster! I want to feel you more!"

Naruko did as she was told increasing her speed making Cana moan louder encouraging Naruko to go faster. Soon her instincts took over as she rubbed Cana's breast while kissing her lovely wife, Cana, as she started thrusting wildly into her making Cana scream in pleasure that were being muffled by her wife, Naruko.

Naruko grunted. "Cana-chan! I can't hold it anymore! I'm Cumming!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me! Cum inside your slutty witch!"

"CANA-CHAN!"

"NARU-CHAN!"

Naruko released/blasted a torrent of cum inside Cana as she screamed in ecstasy with her eyes rolling to the back of her head while her tongue was sticking out. Naruko was still ejaculating inside her wife, Cana, with some of her cum escaping from her crotch. Naruko kissed Cana again as both wives slowly came down from their high with Cana moaning in content once again. Both wives broke the kiss embracing each other tightly as they started lovingly into each other. "You sure came a lot inside me, Naru-chan."

Naruko just chuckle her wife. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just felt so good, and so tight."

"I'm glad." Cana smile at her.

Naruko was about to pull out when Cana pushed her and wrapped her hips on Naruko's waist as she leaned making sure not to break contact confusing Naruko at her actions. "You're still hard as a rock, Naru-chan. Plus I told you, you have _all night_ to take me." Cana lick Naruko's whiskered cheeks as she purred.

Naruko pressed her hips against Cana making her mew in pleasure as their breasts pressing together."Well then, ready for round two, Cana-chan?"

"Yes, Naru-chan~."

 **-Half hours later-**

The sounds of Naruko and Cana making love once again filled the room. As the smell of sex was in the air, as Cana was now being doggy by Naruko and follow up being gangbang by Naruko's shadow clones. Cana was jerking off two of them with her hands while sucking a third clone's penis while the real Naruko was hammering her asshole this time. Cana's face as Naruko and her clones gangbang her as they roughly pound her holes making her jerked them off as they were shooting their sperm all over Cana's body as Cana reached her orgasm once more.

After a few minutes Naruko and Cana cried out their names as the clones dispel, they came to climax, drenching the pool in their fluids.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the wives kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep. Naruko love Cana and Cana love of Naruko too, who want she want to spend her life with forever.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


	2. Epilogue

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonus chapter: Epilogue**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Four Years later on Konoha**

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the Five Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations, was in peace and prosperity, people doing their daily lives, civilians going out to do their work, shinobi/kunoichi doing their missions that were given by their clients, newly students attanding at Konoha Academy, children playing at the playground as their parents watching their children happiness.

Then suddenly. . . .

*BOOM*

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" The people look at the source as they see a dust cloud, two figures showing up, and it shows Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage along with Jiraiya, the Toad Sage are running away fast as if demons chasing. But who?

"HELP! MINAKO/CORNELIA II IS GONNA GET ME!" Kakashi and Jiraiya shouted together as they keep running, they pass the crowd in speed. There they see two four-year old girls riding fox-summons horse-like following behind are the packs of foxes.

"Get back here, Ero-sennin/Kaka-baka! Where's my money! You owe me money and I want it now!" Cornelia II and Minako shouted together in anger to the duo perverts. This two children are the daughters of Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and Cana Alberona-Namikaze. Minako Namikaze was name after Naruto's father she has features of her mother Naruko's whiskered-cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair and other girl is Cornelia II Namikaze name after of Cana's mother, Cornelia, she also has whiskered-cheeks, purple eyes, and brown hair like her mother Cana.

That's right, Jiraiya and Kakashi owe a debt to Minako and Cornelia. The citizens shook their heads in unamuse as their idiotic Hokage and pervy Sannin totally forgot to pay them back. You know what they say, "an Uzumaki-Namikaze alaways pays his/her debts".

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha park**

In the park, where Naruko's and Cana's family (Naruko, Cana, Minato, Kushina, and Gildarts) are having a family picnic, there they saw Jiraiya and Kakashi running past them without a greeting, and then they their children/grandchildren following them along the fox swarm. The girls looked ahead to see their parents/grandparents eating their lunch and they looked to them.

"Hi, Mama Naruko! Mama Cana! Granmps! Grandma!" Minako and Cornelia II said as they wave them and ran past them following behind the pack as they continue pursue the duo perverts.

"Good afternoon, girls." Naruko, Cana, Minato said unison as they smile waving while Kushina and Gildarts just shouting them for support.

"Go get 'em, girls!" Gildarts just grin as he raise his bottle of beer in the air.

"Teach those bakas a lesson! Hahaha!" Kushina just laughing outloud as girls remind her when she was young.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi are now trap as they leaning at the wall. There they see the girls with anger expression including the foxes and two fox horse-like snarled at the duo. This is what happens when you don't mess the girls debt.

"Any last words, Ero-sennin/Kaka-baka!" They said unison as they look at the trembling duo perverts.

"Mercy/Mercy!" Both of them said as they hugged.

"Sick 'em, guys!" The foxes jumping right at the duo perverts as they screaming girlish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** To the readers and viewers, I update new crossover story of Naruto and Fairy Tail, and its called **"Kitsune's Golden Mates"**. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
